


We Met in Your Dreams

by MoxRed



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Canon Divergence, Deception, Divorce, Dream Smp, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Help, Irl names not used, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Mild Gore, Multi, Preestablished relationships, Romance, The Dream Team, Time Travel, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepy bois inc as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxRed/pseuds/MoxRed
Summary: Dream is a spirit of the subconscious. he has spent most of his life in the realm of dreams, wandering from nightmare to fantasy land. However he became enthralled with the dreams of a young mage.Soon enough mere curiosity became far, far more.
Relationships: Take a guess Im basic
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dream is a spirit of the subconscious. he has spent most of his life in the realm of dreams, wandering from nightmare to fantasy land. However, he became enthralled with the dreams of a young mage. The spellcaster has vivid and wild thoughts; his imagination so strong it seems capable of creating new magic all on its own. Dream couldn't help but involve himself in the mage's mind. Getting to know him slowly, with each passing night. No adventure, no single person had ever caught dreams' attention like this; nothing had made him feel like this.

Before he knew it his little spirit heart belonged to the mage...and he knew he had to get to the physical realm to meet him, and if dream is lucky, be with him.

Dream struggles to get to the real world, but finally, he uses the mind of a great inventor to do it.

Five is a strong man, so he recognizes that his power of construction is being used by the spirit. looking over the blueprints merely seems to show a portal. So he builds it; curious to see what this creature that has infected his mind wants. Though he doesn't activate it. Not before he calls in two of his friends.   
Fundy, a kitsune with pretty eyes and- nope, Fives gotta stay focused.

  
He invited fundy, his kitsune friend, and Tubbo, a young goat hybrid. Should this spirit be malicious Tubbo and Fundy can more than handle it while five deals with the portal. If it's benevolent they are a good welcome party.  
With a nod from each and the flicking of a few switches, the only thing between this world and the next is a button press.

Five is naturally hesitant to present, whatever over there, it's after something. His hesitation cannot last forever though...  
When the button is pressed the portal whirrs to life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruhh i just be writting

Finally, the portal opens in front of Dream, he'll have to thank Mr. five upp for his cooperation.

The portal is blue and a faint white yellow with a splatter of green swirling through it. when Dream steps through the taste of metallic dust hit his tongue and the cool scent of void surrounds him. This fades away as his trip is completed. Earth. it smells fresh and damp. The faint taste of meteor still lingers on dreams tongue as he looks around, he sees Five at the control panel, he looks different in the real world, more like a man than his subconscious body. no leaf, dream notes. There is also a boy with small horns and animalistic ears, and a kitsune. dream recognizes the liver eater spirits kind at a glance. This one however holds no aggression, though he is tense.

"Hello," the kitsune speaks, "who are you?"  
"I'm Dream. Thank you for your help, Five." the spirit nods to the man.  
"Are you after something?" the kitsune asks, dream finds it rude he didn't also introduce himself but whatever, he has no right to point that out.   
"You know it won't look the same here as it does in your realm right?"  
he is correct, it's only just now dawned on dream that his mage will look entirely different in the real world....so...now he doesn't even have that. No name, no appearance, no location. Just a personality and a feeling...

Fuck

"yes, i..." dream trails off. how does he explain himself, he'll look like a fool. "it's important."  
"clearly." five breaks into the conversation " otherwise why cross over." dream nods to that.  
"what is it?" the goat boy squints at the dream, they think he's up to something? he can't blame them but...he wished it weren't that way. To feel like a criminal with no crime committed... it's a dreadful feeling.  
"It's personal. but I'm not going to hurt anyone I swear."  
"Really?" five again, he seems more ready to accept dream than the other two. maybe it was all that time spent working together...or perhaps Five simply saw right through him.

"Of course not. I'm just...I'm looking for someone ok?" With that five smiles; he was most definitely onto Dream.  
"Alright well. I'd help but I'm-"  
"Busy. Yes I know I'm sorry about this as well. I didn't know what else to do. But thank you for going with it. I owe you."  
"I might call that favor in one day. But go find your...friend. travel safely."  
"Thank you." Dream slips away. That situation was far too awkward to want to stay much longer. With the silent judgment of a kitsune and a goat, one could hardly blame him.  
He starts his trek and makes it along a road for a few hours before he reaches a little roadside camp. Clearly set for travelers to rest it's empty. Dream grabs a log from beneath an old canvas tarp and sets it in the ash-filled circle. He then proceeds to fail at lighting a fire for twenty minutes. The physical realm is so tedious!


End file.
